


my fake wife (or oikawa tooru's real husband)

by b0kunoanime (lonely_lovebird)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Acceptance, Coming Out, Forced coming out, M/M, POV Outsider, and a stupid accident, but i promise it's happy, but if that's a trigger for you, fair warning, just realized i should probably tag a few more things, supportive friends, this was inspired by discord, too many ocs to be healthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_lovebird/pseuds/b0kunoanime
Summary: Oikawa consistently avoids bringing his wife to work functions and his coworkers are starting to worry about the person who wears the matching gold band their friend has on his ring finger.Or: the one where Oikawa wears a ring but never brings a spouse, everyone worries he's the husband to a battered wife at home, when in reality he's just incredibly gay





	my fake wife (or oikawa tooru's real husband)

**Author's Note:**

> This is not intended to make light of spousal abuse. Spousal abuse of any kind is a serious crime and being aware of suspicious behaviors in your coworkers is actually a good thing. Know the signs but don't be stupid like my cast of characters and just barge into their house. If you suspect someone of spousal abuse you should look at the resources provided at http://www.thehotline.org/help/help-for-friends-and-family/ 
> 
> This takes place in a Japan that still does not have legal gay marriage, but maybe one day will. Oikawa and Hinata are not married but they exchanged rings as a symbol of their commitment therefore husband is the only term that really expresses this kind of feeling.

Ito Ichiru was a pretty congenial guy, all things considered. He got along with everyone in his office, and he thought that his jokes were pretty well received all around. True, only about half the time did someone laugh, but no one ever threw anything at him like at his last job. His desk mate to the right was a newer guy that Ichiru liked pretty well, despite the fact that he was a pretty boy who always had girls swooning over him in every office meeting.

Oikawa Tooru never gave the girls a second glance, though, and he would always nervously scratch his face conspicuously with his left hand, gold band glinting under the lights. The girls usually sighed dreamily or grew sad and distant, but he never had to reiterate his status as “taken” among the office groups after those moments.

What Ichiru couldn’t figure out, however, was why someone as handsome and charismatic as Oikawa Tooru never seemed to want to bring his wife to office parties. He was so handsome himself that he had to have married someone who was a supermodel. So why did he always make excuses?

Like today, for instance. “Ah,” Tooru hummed, laughing awkwardly. “She - she can’t come to the party. She’s…haha,” he glanced to the side and Ichiru thought he’d heard on a documentary once that it might be a sign of lying but Tooru always seemed like a nervous person to him, so he brushed it off. “She’s working, yeah. She’s working.”

Fuyumi, the older woman who sat across from Tooru, shot Ichiru a furtive look. He responded in kind with furrowed and questioning brows and she made a motion to talk with Ichiru in private. He slapped Tooru on the shoulder, “That’s fine, send her our well wishes then! We’ll miss her at the party but hopefully she can come soon! We’d love to meet her!”

Tooru mumbled through some sort of platitude but Ichiru was already on his way to the water-cooler where Fuyumi was trying to inconspicuously loiter. He pulled up and grabbed a cup of water and nearly dropped it as Tanda Mikoto, the woman who sat to his left, and Koizumi Nankichi - Fuyumi’s desk mate - appeared behind him, clearly invested in this sudden conversation.

“We saw that look, Fuyumi-san,” Tanda said accusingly. She was the senior designer on their team, and she had been hired just before Ichiru. (Ichiru tried to pretend he wasn’t as half as attracted to his equally single co-worker as he really was.)

Fuyumi sighed and rolled her eyes. She was widowed with two children both in college now, but had been working as a designer for nearly seventeen years. “Mikoto-chan, you’re making us look suspicious to Tooru-kun! This was supposed to be an _inconspicuous_ meeting!”

Nankichi laughed. “Too late, Fuyumi-san. Oikawa is looking at us like we’re planning something, which…I’m assuming we are?” He glanced around the group. “This isn’t something illegal or under-the-table that I shouldn’t be listening to is it? I don’t want to lose my work visa.”

Despite his perfectly ordinary Japanese name, Koizumi Nankichi was a half-Korean in Japan on a work visa. His father, an Okinawa native, had moved to Korea for work when he was a young man, where he met Nankichi’s mother and decided to settle for good.

“Calm down, Kimchi-kun,” Ichiru teased. “We’re just…worried?” He sent a questioning look to Fuyumi who nodded.

“I’m not sure what’s going on with Tooru-kun, but I’m worried that he always seems to make excuses about his wife!” Fuyumi looked at them with concern written all over her features. “Why have we never met her? You’ve all met both of my children and we’ve met your girlfriend Nankichi-chan, so why has Tooru-kun never brought his wife to _anything_?”

“No!” Tanda said quickly, “I’m sure he must have brought her! Wasn’t she with him at the office New Year’s celebration?” She glanced around the group as if for confirmation. Fuyumi shook her head firmly.

“That was his onee-chan, he introduced her to me. He used to watch her son while she was finishing University and her husband worked.”

The realization that no one in their group of designers had never once met Tooru’s wife began to settle. Ichiru liked his office, he liked working as a graphic designer, and he liked Tooru a lot as well. Tooru had played volleyball in High School and University, and Ichiru had played basketball, which had led to a lot of fun conversations about sports over the year since Tooru had been hired onto their team.

“Surely he can’t have made excuses every time!” Nankichi protested weakly.

The group stared back with a collective deadpan gaze. Nankichi wilted under their stares, shrinking back.

“Do you remember what he said when we first invited his wife to the dinner with the Department Manager?” Fuyumi prompted. Everyone looked concentrated at her words and Ichiru struggled to remember the conversation with any clarity.

_“Why don’t you bring your wife with you, Tooru-kun?” Fuyumi asked with a smile. It was the first time they had been invited as a department to a dinner with their Manager, and Tooru was still new to the team. Tooru looked shocked and balked at her invitation, as if confused._

_“M-my, my what?” He was wide eyed and panicked._

_“Your wife,” Fuyumi repeated with a gentle smile. The lights highlighted the few streaks of grey in her hair and made her seem even more matronly and caring. She looked concerned at Tooru. “Have you been married long?” She gestured to the ring on his finger and Tooru visibly paled._

_“Uh. Oh. I.” He choked. “No, not really, Fuyumi-san.” He looked defeated, and still extremely confused and he started to twist the ring on his finger uncomfortably. “But, um, my…m-my w-wife can’t make it to the dinner, she has…plans with friends.”_

_Fuyumi nodded with a smile. “Well, tell her that we said hello when you return home and we look forward to seeing you at the dinner!” Tooru nodded and smiled weakly, but to everyone in the office it looked strained._

“She had plans with friends,” Tanda said slowly, eyes lighting as if with recognition of something that was still escaping Nankichi and Ichiru who still had furrowed brows. As if to try and bridge their understanding, Tanda brought up another memory. “Remember when we invited his wife to join us for drinks after we finished the Toyota contract?”

Ichiru struggled to place the memory. His night had been filled with too much _sake_ and as such his immediately preceding memories were also a little out of focus, but he remembered the immense relief of finishing the project.

_“Shit, just in time,” he wheezed, the files sitting in the clients email at last. “That was a pain in the ass.” He leaned back in his chair and glanced to his left to see Tooru spread out over his desk, glasses pushed haphazardly up on his face and crooked._

_“I’m so glad that’s over!” Tooru whined, wilting - if it were even possible - more into his desk. “I can’t wait to go home and take a relaxing bath and lose all this stress in my shoulders!”_

_“Not before we get drinks,” Ichiru said firmly. “We all deserve it after this horrible month. Kimchi-kun, you should invite your girlfriend to come out with us! The first round is on me.”_

_Nankichi grinned. “I will! Thanks Ichiru-kun!”_

_Tooru glanced up with tired eyes at Nankichi’s excited exclamation before sighing back into his desk._

_“You too, Tooru,” Ichiru said firmly. “Bring your wife. I’m sure she’s had a hard time with all the hours you’ve put into the office this month for that_ horrible _fucking project. I’ll be sure and buy her an extra drink just for taking you away for so long.”_

_At his words, Tooru jerked upright as if shocked from a live-wire. Ichiru jerked backwards, sure that even Tooru’s hair was standing on end as he looked back at Ichiru with wide eyes. “Ah! I just remembered! H-She can’t! S-she has a stomach bug and is sick in bed. I-I should probably go home and make sure she’s okay!”_

_Fuyumi nodded with sympathy. “You should take care of your wife, I’m sure she’s been missing you all month. Have a good night, Tooru-kun, maybe next time!”_

_Tooru laughed nervously. “Ha, yeah…next time.” He had his back to them by then and Ichiru was fairly certain from the set of his shoulders that he wasn’t smiling._

“So? She was sick. That happens. I wouldn’t want to put sake on a sour stomach either,” Ichiru grumbled, but something had lit in Nankichi’s eyes that seemed vaguely panicked and now Ichiru knew he was missing something.

“Okay, Kimchi-kun, you seem to have gotten what they’re implying, and I’m still in the dark,” Ichiru grumbled. “Do you want to share with the class?”

Nankichi just looked back at Fuyumi helpless who narrowed her eyes. “Oh Ichiru-kun, you can’t be that thick-skulled can you?” She sighed. “What about when you invited Tooru-kun on a double date with that girl you met at your brother’s wedding?”

Ichiru narrowed his eyes back, thinking back to inviting Tooru and his wife to a double date with a (failed) attempt at finding a girlfriend. He had texted Tooru that Sunday about plans for the next weekend.

 

**_Ichiru 19:34_ **

**_Subject: Plans Saturday?_ **

_Tooru! Do you want to go on a double date with me and a girl I met at that wedding???_

 

**_Tooru 19:36_ **

**_Subject: Plan Saturday?_ **

_Hi! Tooru is in the shower but I can see if we’re free? What day?_

 

_Ichiru stared at his phone. Tooru’s wife was texting him. Tooru’s_ wife _! He stared giddily at the phone. He was finally going to meet the elusive wife! He started texting quickly, not caring about typos as he tried to get the information out as quickly as possible._

 

**_Ichiru 19:38_ **

**_Subject: Plans Saturday?_ **

_Oh1 thas great! Its nxt Satrday at 6??? Were going fr ramen at an upscale ramen restrant my brther recommended!!!1_

 

**_Tooru 19:46_ **

**_Subject: Plans Saturday?_ **

_Oh that shoulkda[ds ogalgha;%32 &sdljka^0s;dg_

 

_Ichiru stared at his phone with confusion. That…was not what he was expecting at all. (He mentally cursed himself for messing up his spelling and hoped that Tooru’s wife wasn’t thinking he was as much of an idiot as Tooru probably made him out to be when he went home.)_

_There was a long break. And by long, Ichiru didn’t get another text notification for two_ hours _. He stared when his phone dinged again and he scrunched his brow. The text seemed innocuous but something felt off. But it was late and he had to work in the morning so he shrugged it off and didn’t bring it up with Tooru the next day, the text chain already forgotten._

 

**_Tooru 21:12_ **

**_Subject: Sorry!!!_ **

_Sorry, my wife won’t be able to make it! Have fun on your date!_

 

Ichiru looked at his coworkers as they watched him intently, as if trying to determine his level of understanding as his brain calculated the information and came to it’s own conclusions. Plans…sick…the last text… The vaguely sinister underbelly of the events began to fester in his mind and the conclusion that it brought sent chills down Ichiru’s spine.

“No!” He hissed quickly. “No way! Not Tooru, look at him! He couldn’t…!” The group collectively looked back at Tooru who had long since grown disinterested in their sordid water-cooler moment and was moaning over a stack of proofs they had to approve for several magazine clients. His whiny voice carried easily from the other end of the office, over several other groups of desks, to be heard with near clarity at the water-cooler.

“You’ve know him better than us, Ichiru-kun,” Fuyumi said sadly. “I can’t help but wonder…” She trailed off with a long look at Tooru who was now crying, sprawled out over his desk in defeat.

“I don’t know if I like these accusations we’re leveling at Tooru-kun, Fuyumi-san,” Tanda said quietly. “We don’t know anything about his home life and those truly could have been the reasons…”

Fuyumi nodded. “I agree, but I’m worried.”

Ichiru groaned. “Now I’m worried too! Fuyumi you should have never brought this up! Now I have to find out or I won’t be able to look at my friend the same way again! How are we supposed to prove or disprove this terrible assumption that we’ve all made?”

There was silence as the group thought it over. The key was to prove or disprove their horrible feeling that the mystery of Tooru’s wife had brought upon them. Ichiru thought but his brain seemed to be short circuiting on the horrible words circulating through his brain. He couldn’t move on past the idea that Tooru was _one of those_ men.

“We should just go to his home,” Nankichi said finally, breaking the horrified silence. “His address is on public file with the company, why don’t we just stop by today after work and introduce ourselves? Then we might be able to get answers and set this idea to rest.”

Ichiru beamed, reaching over and grabbing Nankichi and giving a quick ruffle to his hair and squeezing him. “Way to go Kimchi-kun! That’s a great idea!”

Nankichi wilted. “Please stop calling me that, Ichiru-kun…”

“Are you all okay with riding in my car to Tooru’s house tonight? We can leave after he’s left on the subway,” Ichiru continued, heedless of his kouhai’s pleas and struggle to release himself from Ichiru’s viselike grip on his shoulders.

Fuyumi nodded solemnly. Tanda looked a little put out but nodded anyway, and Nankichi sighed.

“I guess we’ll go today then.”

Ichiru grinned. It was time to clear his friend’s name, and also maybe see what kind of supermodel Oikawa Tooru had managed to snag as a wife. Things were going to be fine, after this they could all go for drinks and have a good laugh because Oikawa Tooru was too good of a person to be anything like the dark stained image they had just created in their minds.

———

The car was cramped and crowded with four people in it, the backseat not really meant for fully grown adults like Tanda and Nankichi. Tanda shoved her knee deeper into the driver’s side seat with a glare at Ichiru in the rearview mirror. “Damn it, Ichiru-kun, why did you have to have a compact car?” She hissed.

Ichiru grinned. “It’s a single man’s car, Tanda, nothing wrong with that!”

Nankichi grumbled under his breath about the uselessness of Ichiru even owning a car when he barely needed it as a single guy living five minutes away from the subway station but Ichiru was too filled with adrenaline to bother trying to give a response. He put the car into gear and made his way towards where the GPS was pointing to Tooru’s house.

They had looked up Tooru’s address after the other man had taken off for the night, heading to the station. He had waved tiredly, and as soon as he was out the door, the other three had crowded around Ichiru’s desk as he plugged the address into Google maps.

“Wow, he lives in a real house! I wonder if his wife works too, to afford a nice house like that,” Nankichi grumbled, looking at the street view with envy. It wasn’t that expensive of a house, Ichiru figured, given it’s distance from the station and the number of rooms from what he could see, but given he was still living out of a single room apartment he couldn’t make assumptions about price.

“It’s cute!” Tanda crooned. “I wish I could have a house like that! Maybe when I’m married,” she sighed, looking at the garden gate with the name “Oikawa” on the name plaque. “How far away is it by car?”

Ichiru looked at the directions before sending them to his phone. “With traffic, we should arrive as soon as Tooru’s made it to his house from the station. We might be a little early but we can camp out if we want to be sure.”

Tanda had sighed but they had loaded up into his compact car with determination and now followed the directions in silence. The group of co-workers considered themselves more like friends than just co-workers, and they all liked Tooru a great deal. They had to know now before the fear and darkness spread in their minds like a festering plague.

The drive was picturesque, all things considered. It was April now, the last of the cherry blossoms were falling from the trees. They were lucky they had lasted as long as they did, but it was also a light year for rain so far and they were worried about the summer heat coming soon that would be scorching the earth dry without the rains.

They pulled into Tooru’s neighborhood and crawled to a stop a few houses down from Tooru’s, in the opposite direction of the station so that if they missed Tooru arriving he wouldn’t pass the car and notice all of his office crammed into Ichiru’s tiny car just waiting.

After fifteen minutes and no sign of Tooru, Tanda was done with being jammed into the backseat. “Let’s get out and go knock on the door, Ichiru-kun. I can’t stand being stuffed in here like meat in a nikuman any longer.”

They shuffled out of the car, Ichiru and Fuyumi releasing the mechanisms on their seats to spring them forward so Tanda and Ninkichi could crawl out from the backseat awkwardly. Tanda nearly fell into the asphalt but she reached out at the same time as Ichiru and their arms linked with a fierce grip.

“Are you okay?” Ichiru asked quietly, helping Tanda to her feet. Her face was red but she pointedly looked away and nodded stiffly.

“I’m fine.”

The group took a collective breath as they gathered on the sidewalk in front of the gate.

“Well, it’s now or never,” Fuyumi said quietly, pushing the gate open. It was rude to go straight to the door, but they wanted to make sure that Tooru wasn’t alerted to their presence before they were there. With all luck, they might be able to catch a glimpse of the elusive wife before Tooru had chance to make excuses.

Four grown adults huddling on Tooru’s front step was crowded, but they made do as Ichiru reached out and, despite his trepidation, knocked firmly on the door.

There was a series of small yips, a clatter and a crash, and a laugh. A voice they had never heard before was calling out, “Tooru I’m getting the door, can you put Masa in her kennel?” The door was yanked open before the group had a chance to react and they were suddenly faced with a bright and shining face of a man, probably only a few years younger than Tooru, with bright orange hair and an athletic build.

“Oh! Hello! Can I help you? Is the buzzer on the fence not working?” He didn’t give them time to respond before he was leaning over his shoulder and shouting into the house. “Tooru there’s a group of people on our porch! I think the buzzer on the fence is broken!”

Ichiru started as he heard Tooru’s familiar whine echo back through the house. “How could it be broken? We just bought this house new! Shou-chan, are you sure they’re not just solici—,” Tooru rounded the corner and was greeted with the sight of his awkward and shocked coworkers standing in his doorway. He froze, mouth hanging open, eyes wide, and all the blood drained from his face.

Ichiru glanced between Tooru and the other man, Shou-chan, taking in their appearances. Shou — was that short for Shouta? Shouto? Shouyou? — looked confused. Ichiru glanced down and saw a gold band that was a match for the one on Tooru’s finger gracing Shou’s left hand.

Ichiru felt his eyes grow wider, as if that were even possible.

“Tooru?” Shou queried, looking concerned. “Are you okay? You look all pale…” He trailed off then, glancing back at the four equally white and silent figures in front of him. “Oh, are these your coworkers?”

Tooru nodded mutely at that, and Shou beamed. “Ah! That’s great! Come in, come in! Please!” He moved aside and the group of four shuffled in awkwardly, removing their shoes and following the small ball of sunshine who grabbed a handful of Tooru’s shirt and pulled him along towards a warm and welcoming living room furnished in the western style, but with a kotatsu sitting squarely in the middle of the floor.

“You can sit on the couch or at the kotatsu, I was just about to heat it up! It’s supposed to be chilly tonight and Tooru and I were going to watch a re-run of a concert of a group we both like! Would you like tea? I may have some coffee still if you’d prefer!” He paused. “Oh! I’m Hinata Shouyou, it’s nice to meet you!” He bowed deeply as the four settled down. Tanda and Ichiru sat at the kotatsu in stunned silence but from the couch Nankichi and Fuyumi mumbled their “Nice to meet you”s quietly.

Hinata bounded towards the kitchen as Tooru collapsed opposite Ichiru and Tanda at the kotatsu. He stared at the four with eyes wide with panic.

They sat in silence while Hinata bustled around the kitchen, the sound of water boiling and cups hitting the counter were the only things breaking the tension in the living room. It was probably only five minutes before Hinata returned with tea cups that he placed in front of Tooru, Ichiru, and Tanda, then passed a few to Nankichi and Fuyumi — who again were the only ones who could seem to find their words and mumbled their gratitude with wide eyes.

Hinata sat himself next to Tooru at the kotatsu and looked at the group expectantly, a mischievous smile gracing his features that seemed somehow out of place for this moment. It got Ichiru’s brain working overtime as he thought about all the things they had discussed at the water-cooler and the memories of events suddenly being reevaluated.

“So,” Tanda finally broke the silence, her voice cracking. “Tooru-kun, you…” She struggled to find words and Tooru grew even more pale as the blood continued to drain from his face. Ichiru thought Tooru might faint. “You and Hinata-san…”

Hinata grinned and snapped his hand out, grabbing Tooru’s wrist and lifting it where everyone could see their matching rings. “We’re not married, if that’s what you’re asking. Gay marriage isn’t legal in Japan, but Tooru was the sap who wanted to have matching rings after watching _Yuri!!! on Ice_.”

Ichiru furrowed his brow. “The…anime?”

Hinata hummed. “I told him it was his own fault you assumed he was married and it was going to blow up in his face one day, but he didn’t listen. I’m sure you’re all very surprised and confused, so if you have any questions I am more than happy to answer them! You deserve it after Tooru lied to you for so long.”

Tooru finally wilted, his head hitting the table with an audible thunk as he wailed.

“ _I’m sorry_! Please forgive me!”

At Tooru’s familiar wailing voice, Ichiru felt himself shake from his stunned thoughts as he turned back to Hinata. “I texted you!” He said quickly. “Do you remember that? What happened when you sent that last text?”

This sent Hinata into a fit of giggles. “Ah! That! That was the night I found out that Tooru had let his coworkers believe he was married to a woman and he was avoiding telling them about me because he was ashamed of his lying.”

Ichiru could picture it, the wrestle for the phone, the discussion after, the way it must have taken them a while to decide to keep the lie going until this moment when Ichiru, Fuyumi, Tanda, and Nankichi all butted their way into business that wasn’t theirs.

“You never thought…that he was ashamed of you, did you?” Tanda asked timidly. “We would hate for this to have put a strain on your relationship.”

Hinata shook his head. “Tooru and I felt that keeping our personal life quiet at work was the best for both of us, so I don’t really talk about him with my team and he doesn’t really talk about me with you. But clearly that didn’t work too well for him.”

Ichiru made a mental note to come back to ‘team’ later, but he had another pressing question. “So, now that we know…about your husband,” he said deliberately causing Tooru’s head to jerk up in a flash - face red and eyes filled with tears he had clearly been crying unseen, “would you bring him to our work functions?”

Tooru spluttered looking at the four expectant faces that held no trace of malice or judgement and burst into tears again.

Tanda was first up from the table, moving around to Tooru’s other side as Hinata wrapped an arm around his waist. She joined in the hug, setting her arm around Tooru’s shoulders gently as he cried. He pushed his hands at his face in an attempt to stem the flow of tears and Ichiru felt bad for making his friend cry.

Tooru sniffed and nodded, calming enough to wipe his face on his sleeve (ignoring the clicking tongue of Hinata as he did so) and turning to face his friends. “I thought you would hate me - my, my University… My classmates in University did. I thought you would be mad for lying too!”

Hinata nodded somberly. “Our team in University wasn’t very kind when they discovered we were dating. We had two very close friends on the team who stood up for us, but it wasn’t enough for most of the team and led to us being benched for a full year. Not to mention what Tooru put up with in his classes.”

“Oh, Tooru-kun,” Tanda mumbled, squeezing her friend’s shoulders just a little harder. “I’m sorry we intruded on your privacy and didn’t trust you more. You shouldn’t have been made to come out to us like this. You deserve more respect.”

This sent Tooru into another set of tears, though they were quieter, and more subdued.

When Tooru had finished, his tears gone and the tea drunk and the comfortable silence they experienced in the office once again restored as they reclined, the conversation resumed, this time less strained and with considerably more whining from Tooru and teasing from Hinata.

“And then, I turn around and I’ve been barricaded by not just Ushiwaka, but now Tooru and his best friend, their team’s ace, are at my back!”

Fuyumi and Nankichi laughed, but Ichiru was the one laughing the hardest. He could see it, the short orange boy stuck between three boys who cleared six feet with ease.

“ _Shou-chan_ ,” Tooru whined, throwing himself over his husband’s shoulders. “Please stop telling everyone that bathroom story from Regionals! You make me sound like an abusive boyfriend!”

The sudden silence in the room was enough to give pause to both Hinata and Tooru who looked at them curiously. Fuyumi was turning a furious shade of red and Nankichi looked away awkwardly, as Tanda ducked her head and Ichiru scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Oh my god, really?!” Tooru practically shrieked. “You all thought I was an abusive husband didn’t you!” He pointed a finger and shot to his feet. “That’s why you all followed me home today!”

Hinata started to laugh even as Tooru continued accusing his friends. “You thought I had a wife and that I was some kind of - of - _yakuza_! Admit it!” Their sheepish faces seemed to be answer enough and Tooru stamped his foot. “That’s it, you! Out! I don’t want to see you anymore, I have to see you at the office enough as it is!”

Hinata tugged his husband’s sleeve until he collapsed back on the floor in a bundle of fuming emotions, turning away from Hinata and his coworkers with his nose in the air. “No, I don’t want to talk to these traitors. I can’t believe they would think so little of me!”

“We are deeply sorry, Tooru-kun,” Fuyumi said, her tone serious. “Please accept our apologies. We didn’t know what to think and we have wanted to meet your wife - I apologize, your _husband -_ for so long that we came to the wrong conclusions.”

At the word ‘husband’ from her mouth, Ichiru knew that he wasn’t the only one referring to the couple as _husbands._ Tooru’s face grew slack and he colored instantly, looking as if he were going to cry again but he held it back and he smiled at Fuyumi who smiled back.

“We should be going, though,” Tanda said with a sigh, looking at the clock. It was late, and they still had to get on their respective trains to return to their own homes. She looked at Hinata who was still glowing as he held Tooru’s hand in his own. “Thank you so much for your hospitality despite our initial rudeness, Hinata-san.” She bowed in her seat but Hinata waved her off.

“Please, call me Shouyou, you’re my Tooru’s friends from work and I’m very glad you came by and we had this conversation.” He beamed, standing. “Let me show you to the door.”

The group moved slowly, feet dragging, as Tooru and Hinata walked them to the door. All of them felt the love in the room, the love they each held for Tooru and that Tooru equally felt for them, and the openness that this sudden honesty had brought between their work group. Ichiru was glad to consider his group of coworkers and friends some of the most open-minded and forward thinking in Japan.

They all put their shoes on quickly and turned to face the couple who were encased in a glow of happiness. A question that Ichiru had been putting off resurfaced as he waited for Fuyumi and Tanda to finish putting on their office heels.

“Shouyou-kun,” he said suddenly, trying out the new familiarity, “you said your ‘team’. What do you do for work? I don’t think Tooru or you ever mentioned.”

Tooru practically lit up and he beamed quickly, throwing his arms back around Shouyou and Ichiru was beginning to understand this was probably a daily event for them. Tooru was grinning. “My Shou-chan is the ace on Japan’s Olympic Volleyball team!!!”

The four let out varying gasps of surprise and excitement.

“You have to bring Souyou-kun to our next get together, Tooru-kun,” Fuyumi said with a wicked smile. “I’m sure that that sneaky _rat_ from HR wouldn’t be so smug if he knew you had an Olympian on your arm!” She winked. “It was so nice to meet you Shouyou. I look forward to seeing you again! You two have a good night!”

Ichiru shook Shouyou’s hand and slapped Tooru on the shoulder one more time for good measure before they shuffled out of the house, the door closing behind them and encasing them in the cool blue shadows of the night.

Ichiru let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding and turned back to the others who were staring back, equally wide eyed and stunned. They walked towards his car in silence. 

“Well, I think this taught us a lesson about assumptions, hasn’t it?” He questioned, glancing at Fuyumi who nodded, ashamed. “We all thought he was the husband to a battered wife when in reality he was just gay.”

“I think I like the reality a little more than what our twisted minds came up with,” Tanda said with a release of tension. “His husband was such a cute one, too. They’re lucky to have each other.”

“That they are,” Nankichi grinned, climbing into the backseat, and that was the end of that.

———

“Oh my god, Tooru,” Shouyou was clutching his sides as he gasped for air, rolling on the floor laughing in a way that Tooru hadn’t seen in a long time. “Their faces! _Your_ face! I told you that keeping up the ruse was a bad idea!”

Tooru pouted, abandoning his husband in the foyer and moving back to the kotatsu to flip through the channels aimlessly. They had missed the rebroadcast of the concert so he settled on a subtitled Korean drama without really paying it any attention.

“You have to admit I was right in being afraid, Shou-chan,” he whined. “After…”

His husband slid next to him, under his arm, wrapping his smaller arms around Tooru’s torso with ease. It dispelled some of the tension around Tooru’s heart as his adorable husband snuggled into his side.

“You have to admit that they proved themselves,” Shouyou retorted in a mumble. “They called us _husbands_.” He smiled into Tooru’s shirt, and Tooru’s arm around him tightened.

“I’m so lucky to have you in my life, Hinata Shouyou,” Tooru whispered, turning so they were chest to chest. “You are the light of my life and I couldn’t imagine life without you.” He leaned in so their foreheads were touching. Shouyou was red but he smiled back equally bright.

“I love you, Oikawa Tooru, and I always will,” Shouyou responded slowly, sending chills down Tooru’s spine. He couldn’t help himself, with those bright wide eyes staring into his soul, Tooru leaned down and pressed a kiss to his _husband_ ’s lips. Shouyou hummed a delighted noise as he pressed forward, licking his way into Tooru’s mouth.

After languidly kissing back into Shouyou’s mouth, relishing every small hum and whine his husband made pressed against him, he pulled away with an audible pop. “One day I will marry you Shouyou, for real, and I’ll tell the world you’re mine, no matter what anyone else might say.”

Shouyou hummed, the vibrations going through Tooru to somewhere decidedly less chaste, his eyes still closed. “And now we can at least go to your office parties,” he teased. “Because I’m already yours Tooru, no matter what anyone else can say about it.”

“I love you.”

And Oikawa Tooru loved him back, so much. The world could burn around them in that moment and it wouldn’t have mattered - as long as Oikawa Tooru was with Hinata Shouyou the world was going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream about Haikyuu and OiHina with me on my tumblr!
> 
> http://b0kunoanime.tumblr.com/


End file.
